the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuthelso Blightblade
Draped in hulking deathplate and bearing banners depicting a blighted rose, an unliving weapon in the shape of a man best describes the beast known as Kuthelso Blightblade. A Death Knight formerly in service to the Scourge, he has sought mastery over the arts of undead in order to better serve 'the Alliance cause'. Mastering the art of the Banshee's technique of body control using their soul, Kuthelso is a man of many faces, almost all of which saw the previous face before their eyes rolled back into their heads and their hearts stopped beating. Autobiography of Kuthelso Amberstorm/Blightblade Kuthelso's past has been purposely kept hidden, only one collection of three autobiographical books written by Kuthelso gives a glimpse into the early of Kuthelso Amberstorm. His life and unlife all in a three part workings. These books also detail his defeat at the hands of his youngest brother Demiroc Amberstorm along with his ascension to becoming 'The Darchbishop'. These books were entitled "Risen to Fall". "I do not remember the year of my birth nor do I plan to look it up within the Caverns of Time. I know I was born on a warm day in May. I was a sickly child for being the first born and I always thought my father hated me for being so ill nearly all the time. My mother on the other hand was such an angel to my eyes; Father never deserved to have her as a wife and still too this day I see it that way. I was about seven years old when Danrath was born. I had just begun training in secret even though I was still catching illness it didn't matter to me weather or not I would die in my training. I wanted to protect mother. I was nine years of age and little Demiroc was birthed and nearly costing mother her life, I held an ire to life wanting too kill him or nearly beat him half to death as he did too mother. But I knew that would upset her so I held my blade. The days came where I wasn't getting sick anymore and my training became public and all came to see the first born son of the Noble House of Amberstorm whom ruled over this plot of land... They where all disgusting. I knew the only loyalty they had was to my family's money and the rather large balls and parties they would throw with a large spread of wild boar and fresh Amberoak wine. All disgusted me. It was about that time where we'd have to choose. Go fight for Lordaeron or go fight for the Kingdom of Gilneas, Our lands fall between the borders so tax's became the life of his Children. To fight in they Armies of either Kingdom; I choose Lordaeron and come to find out Demiroc had chose the same but to become a Paladin. He was always smug about the light he wields. It did not matter; a select few of us from our order was chosen to head to the cold lands of Northrend with Prince Arthas. He will surely lead us to victory and this will make mother proud when I return home a hero. This book that strange peddler gave me has truly come in handy but I don't like that name of it,"Risen to Fall" but either way these blank pages will be filled with glory, I swear it too you all who read this. We are nearing our place of business Father would say 'The winds have grown a sharp cold and I have finally unpacked the strange gift that appeared the night before we took off.' As I opened it, a strange black fur coat with raven feathers at the collar was what I found I thought it too be a cloak mother had sent me but the letter was not in her hand writing,"It's deathly cold up north, this Stranglethorn panther fur and skin cloak will surely keep death at bay." I believe it was from the peddler but with no charge. I didn't mind I'll pay him when I return a hero. Fifth day in the cold heart of Northrend, something feels strange, like I belong in the cold that this is where I am supposed to be. But whatever my feelings it doesn't matter; we're at the heart of the Scourge Homeland and we will defeat them. Prince Arthas and the Dwarf Bronzebeard had gone off to find an ancient relic that could help us. We're watching over camp and waiting for them too return... Then we can start to rebuild those ships those damned monsters burnt down. But we will survive. The prince came back with a strange sword but it a was a glory to see him cut down that damned demon and slay the sacks of flesh as they all crumbled under his boot and blade. But after that battle he just took off. Many have followed him, leaving most of us behind at our camps... The following pages have a noticeably different writing style, although it clearly is written by the same individual. We return to Lordaeron under the banner of the true leader of our peopl., Soon to be King Arthas we will follow him to no end, our King, our leader, and savior. He will see a true Kingdom rise and we stand ready to give our lives again and again. My heartbeat has stopped but my life is not yet over. Thanks to my King I am reborn stronger then ever and my blades ready to strike down the hearts & bodies of any who stand in the way of the true King. Glory is his name, King Arthas. The following pages are dated many years after the previous entry's datemark. '' It has been a few years since my King has returned with many of my brothers to Northrend. I myself have been kept busy within Stratholme under Baron Rivendare. He's a rather twisted fellow but one to be highly respected. I have been given the title of Redbane by those living of the Scarlet Crusade. I guess taking their most crimson of armor and using it to my own has earned me that. Word has spread through that an attack on New Avalon and Havenshire is coming and the King will return to his people and with a new front of Death Knight Champions. The battle will surely be bloody and I will have a surprise for dearest brother Demiroc... His twins. He will see them once again but under my control. The day is won; the Scarlet army destroyed by the hands of many and my blade is crying with the blood of the fallen. Now we wait to destroy the Argent fools that have been giving us trouble for so many years. They will now be crushed beneath the boot of the Lich King and risen as a new front of undead knights to win the reins of Azeroth. This glory will be too the Scourge... It has been one week since that day; my mind still can't wrap around the betrayal of Arthas and the Scourge, I guess from here the Highlord has told us to make way to our faction's kingdoms. I am glad I was getting tired of working with elves. Such lowly creatures, I've hated them ever since I was a child all but one... But I am sure she is long dead now. Oh well; Now is the time I make myself to be a hero, even undeath shall not stop this. Now all will know the glory of Kuthelso... Blightblade. Patriarch of the Amberstorm family. My father has passed and even in my Scourge given life I still kept tabs on my family. My poor mother... I will be at your grave before I make way to Stormwind." "Risen to Fall - Book 1" Abilities & Armor '''Bloodsands'- At some point Kuthelso and several companions traveled to the Caverns of Time & stole magic-infused sand, fusing this sand with his necrotic blood. He became known as 'Lord of the Bloodsands' following this, along with earning the ire of the Bronze Dragonflight. His 'bloodsand' placed him somewhat outside of time, making him invisible to their time-peering efforts, rendering them unable to undo his existence. Instead, they attempted several direct approaches, engaging him in combat multiple times. This in turn earned them his ire and he callously ripped some of their scales off & used runed wire to graft them onto himself. The battles ultimately ended when he and the Bronze Dragons came to an agreement, the terms of which are unknown to anyone except himself and the dragons. While not having total mastery over time, the combined scales and sands have given him a gift of 'timeway visions', allowing him to peer into the past when in the Caverns of Time. He has used this technique multiple times in search of various items and people since then. Soul Swapping/Body Swapping- While not a Banshee, Kuthelso has mastered a technique similar to their Body Possession, allowing for his spirit to take over another body. Unlike the Banshee Possession, however, he can swap bodies constantly. While he maintains his original body (despite numerous augmentations), Kuthelso will often swap bodies for a variety of reasons. Generally he takes control of bodies which have died & the soul has moved on rather than attempt to possess the body while a person still lives, if solely because it is easier to kill someone with a blade than to do combat with their soul directly. However, taking over living bodies has offers him the chance to engage in intercourse & sire children, despite having died many years ago. Old bodies are generally turned into ghouls, although he has used some as decoys. Blightblade Deathplate- The personal armor of Kuthelso. A hodgepodge, caddywhompus set of plate armor constructed from an unknown amount of fallen enemies.Though some think that it would look as if it was nothing but slabs of bone crudely sewn together but it looks as if it was finely smithed in a forge by a master blacksmith, his armor is sewn together delicately with ample amounts of rune stitching wire. The wire will stitch itself into the skin of the wearer (generally Kuthelso's new bodies) to give it a solid foundation & almost become like the skin, allowing Kuthelso to feel pain through the armor when it is struck. In this way, the rune stitching become nerve endings for the normally dull-sensed Death Knight. Homunculus Crafting- While the Scourge generally sought to bind souls to their will, an unknown facet of their Forge of Souls facility's desire was to create souls. In the final hours before the Ashen Verdict's assault on the Forge of Souls, the facility succeeded in creating a stable fake soul & binding it to a body. Known as Homunculus, only a few were created before the assault began. Cowering in a dark corner as the Verdict's forces laid siege to the facility, Kuthelso (being among the Verdict's many soldiers attacking the facility), saw the Homunculus for what they really were and took them with him. He later slew all but one of them in order to properly learn how to create one. He ultimately succeeded, and his creation was a near-perfect Homunculus copy of himself. The homunculus grew to hate his 'father' and eventually left. The creature, going by the name 'Lord Yomi' would found the Fellowship of Blightrose and eventually reconcile with Kuthelso, with his father joining the organization along with a majority of the House of Amberstorm. Saronite Skeleton- His original body's skeleton has been replaced with an exact copy made entirely out of saronite metal. While not exactly armor, it has provided enhanced durability & he personally believes it amplifies his magical prowess. His goal was to create claws which could extend from his hands allowing him to fight even weaponless, but he was ultimately unsuccessful in that desire. The people he punches still feel as though they are being hit with a heavy hammer, however. This skeleton does not move with him when he bodyswaps so he'll keep the Skeleton in his home of Amberoak Village, Once he returns with a new body he simply leans back into it letting his body wrap around the Saronite frame and pushing out the Moral bones of his new body. Category:Human Category:Death Knights Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of Blightrose